Steve's BackStory
by Iceecold
Summary: We join steve on his adventures thats really all there is to it.
1. Chapter 1:Lullaby

Episode 1 Part 1 **Prologue: Lullaby. ** Written by NoHopeLeft

Stonegate village, a village occupied by twenty people who lived in houses running the length of the small town. The village itself was placed on a palencia, on the tip was a small cliff. A large wooden gate resided at the beginning of the palencia, sheltering it from the harsh world outside. The only exit blocked off and the entrance consisted of a large wooden gate, tall stone pillars on either side. A river surrounded it on all sides, besides the front.

A annoyed and tired groan sounded from inside one of the houses. "The record player?" A man with a bristly mustache looked at a little boy with a sheepish look on their face. The man climbed out of bed with a long sigh and walked close to a drawer. Pulling it open he retrieved a record and showed it to the boy. "It's easy, you should know this already." He smiled and walked to the other end of the house where a record player sat.

"Here, you can do it this time." The man said, presenting the record to the boy.

The boy took it in hand and gently set it on the record player. The man guided the boy as he placed it onto the record player and set the needle on the record as it spon. It made a soft and pleasant toon as it began spinning with the toon. The boy's face lit up in a smile and the man gave him a pat on the back. "C'mon son, back to bed, we don't want to wake mother." His father smiled as he and his son walked back to the beds, soon tucking his son into bed. "Long day tomorrow, you'll be seeing Lance and learn the ropes of blacksmithing." His father shook his head as he climbed back into his own bed, "it's time to get some rest, son."

He laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. The soft lullaby played in the background as he tried to fall asleep. A sudden yell sounded from outside and his father jumped out of bed to run to the window. He looked through and his expression turned worried as he rushed to the door. "Dad?" The boy questioned as his father grabbed a iron sword. "It's fine, just wait here Steve."

His father rushed out the door and shut it behind him as he run out of the house. "dad?!" Steve, the little boy called out again as he jumped out of bed and run towards the window. He looked through and watched as several other town's folk run by it and towards the gate. He turned to the door just as his mother awoke and realized what was happening. "Steve don't go outside!" But he ignored his mother's words and dashed towards the front door of his house and out of it, into the night. His lungs were greeted by the cold air and he turned back and forth looking around briefly as he found where his father had gone.

he sprinted forwards and towards the front gate as he saw his father just leave through it.

Arriving he found it wide open and dashed outside looking for his father. Instead he was greeted by the sound of monsters. Just outside the gate monsters gathered and were now fighting with a few of the town's folk's warriors. Looking at the small battle he scanned the area for his father, to which he spotted him standing in a battle stance with a monster approaching.

He darted towards him, but froze in his tracks at the sight of a large and slender, green colored monster. He stood completely still as the scary looking monster crept closer to him. "Lance grab him!" Steve turned to the sound of his father's voice and watched as a large man ran to him and quickly picked him up. Making a mad dash back to the village. "Richard hurry!" The man carrying Steve shout as his father soon caught up with him after having taken care of the zombie like monster.

Upon arriving within the safety of the gate, Lance set Steve on the ground and turn right back around to the battle. Richard grabbed Steve by the shoulders, "stay with your mother!" He said worryingly as he too turned to run back out of the gate. His mother grabbed his shoulder and brought him back into his house. He looked back behind him as he steadily walked away from the gate. His father slammed the blade of the sword a monster's face as he fought off the attack. "Steve c'mon, settle down and it'll all be okay." His mother smiled, giving him a kind hug as he set on his bed. The lullaby continued playing on the record player as he waited for it to end.


	2. Chapter 2:The Awakening

Episode 1: The Awakening

Part 2

The lullaby stopped playing; everything went silence, "Are they ok?" Steve asked with fear in his voice, "Don't worry Steve…" the door slammed open and one of the green creatures entered the house, Steve's mom hugged him as hard as she could, the creature's lifeless eyes stared at them, he groaned and slowly approached them, suddenly an arrow flew through the air hitting the zombie on the back of his head, its body fell on the floor.

"I think that's the last one" Steve heard Lance's voice outside, Richard hurried inside, "Steve, thanks goodness you're ok" Steve dashed to hug his father, "What were those things dad?"

"Let's not think about that right now Steve, they're gone, don't worry they won't come back" Richard hugged Steve back; he had a worried look in his face. After a while Steve fell asleep, his dad played the lullaby and it was the only thing that seemed to relax Steve after the traumatic experience he just had.

The next morning Steve was awaken by the sound of voices, He went out his room, Lance was talking to Richard, "It's the time Richard, this has been the third attack in a month and this time they managed to enter, it might be worse next time" Lance was talking in a loud tone.

"They're just kids Lance"

"I had already hunted my first creeper at their age, Richard as the leader of the community you have to make difficult choices, dark times are coming, I don't want to say this but I think that you know who has been awaken"

"The dragon? No, no that's ridiculous"

"Richard, you knew this day was going to come, it's already happening"

"sigh ok Lance we'll do it your way, but if one of the kids get hurt it's your responsibility "Richard noticed Steve listening at the conversation "Steve good thing you're already awake, get ready, it'll be a long day"

2 hours later Steve, Richard, Lance and Derrick one of the village 7 sages and all the kids from the village were on their way to the ancient forest. "Why are we here Mr. Derrick" One of the kids asked. "The time has arrived my child; today you'll make your first hunt". They arrived to the forest. Richard took out iron swords from his back "Ok kids, from now own, this will be your weapon, this will be your only defense from the evils of this world" Lance gave a sword to every kid, then he gave them two fireworks "If you are in danger light the black one, if you hunted something light the red one, either way one of us will go to your position"

The sage casted an spell, he touched all the kids "This spell will protect you from the evil creatures, don't worry you'll be ok, not let the hunt begin" Steve was exited he rushed inside the forest, "Steve be careful out there" He heard his father yelling, after a while Steve saw a pig, he took out his sword, he got closer and accidentally stepped on a branch, the animal immediately started running, Steve started chasing it with an smile on his face, he could fell the wind in his hair, the excitement of chasing and animal, he wasn't thinking on anything else , but suddenly he saw a dark figure in the distance, "Dad? Lance? Mr. Derrick? Is that you?!" The figure looked back, it was tall, slender, it was completely black except for his eye, they were purple, Steve stared directly at them, in that moment the creature opened his mouth and in the bat of an eye it was already in front of Steve, the creature threw Steve to the floor, the firework and the sword fell to the ground, The creature came closer and closer, Steve saw the sword and tried to reach it, but then he remembered Lance's words, he saw the fireworks on the ground, the creature was coming closer…


	3. Chapter 3:The Awakening

Episode 1: The Awakening

Part 3

Steve looked at the fireworks and remembered what Lance told him, he rushed to get them,he looked in his pocket for a lighter Lance gave him along with the fireworks "Come on i'm sure it was somewhere around here" He looked on the ground next to the monster, the lighter was there, he tried to grab it but the monster threw him against a tree, a little stunned, he ran towards the lighter and rolled in the ground to avoid the monster's attack, he managed to grab the lighter and lit the firework as soon as he could, he launched it and as the fireworks reached a certain height it exploded into a cloud of black smoke, Steve was looking at the sky and didn't notice the attack of the creature coming towards him, he fell on the floor knocked out, he could barely see the monster approaching him, he closed his eyes preparing for his death when he heard familiar voices, "Dad?!" He exclaimed with relief, suddenly his dad along with Lance and Mr. Derrick appeared with swords in their hands, Lance hurried to attack the creature but ot blocked his attack, "What kind of monsters is this? " Lance was surprised by the creature's strength,"It can't be possible" Mr. Derrick was shocked by the monster, he casted a spell and used it on the creature, it screamed in pain and proceeded to attack him back, Mr. Derrick launched another spell and the creature backed off,"Go away Ender abomination" He yelled at the monster, launching a third spell, and just as fast at it had appeared the monster vanished in the air, Mr. Derrick was out of breath.

"Steve! Son! Are you alright?" Richard hurried to help his son,

"Don't worry he'll be fine" Mr. Derrick said

"You said nothing could hurt him with that spell"

"Yes but i wasn't expecting an Enderman to appear"

"Wait a sec? An Enderman? Like in the legends?" Lance asked confused

"Yes! I fear this is another signal that the Ender Dragon has awaken"

"But why attack my son then?"

"There's only one possible explanation, Steve is the chosen one, the only person capable of destroying the Ender Dragon "

"Wait what? My son can't be the chosen one"

"He is Richard and there's nothing you can do to deny it"

"What should we do then?" Lance asked

"Call the king,he'll know what to do, but for now let's take Steve and the other kids back to the village" "Are you still alive?" A voice woke up Steve, he opened his eyes to see Mira, Lance's daughter staring at him, "Dad, he's not dead" She shouted. "Wha-what happened?" Steve was confused, "Dad says that an Endermom attacked you" "Endermom?" "It's Enderman" Lance corrected Mira "Steve,in a few days the king will come" Lance explained

"Really?! I've heard he's an awesome man!"

"Yes and he'll be here to see you "

"Me why?"

"Because you have to beat the Endermoms" Miras said

"Me but i'm just a kid, why me?"

"I don't know but Derrick says you're special, so it must be true, be happy Steve, you'll be a warrior you'll have a sword, a horse and you might know a beautiful girl, but for now you should rest the king is coming in two days"

Days went by really fast, the next thing Steve knew is that he was waiting for the king in the main road of the village."Stand straight Steve, we have to show respect to the king" Richard said,they could see the carriages approaching, the king was accompanied by hundreds of knights, all of them with the best diamond armors and enchanted king's carriage stopped in front of Steve, the king went out of the carriage helped by two of his personal guards.

"Your majesty" Richard kneeled "Steve show respect"He whispered

"The pleasure is all mine Sir Richard and who do we got here, is this the chosen one? Steve?"

"Yes your majesty" Richard answered.

"You can get up boy, i am the one who has to kneel, you're the one that will save us after all"

Steve stood up.

"How will i defeat the dragon?" Steve asked

"According to the legend the chosen one will be a skilled warrior who will defeat the Ender Dragon in an epic fight, Steve it's time to choose the weapon that will kill the dragon, bring the weapon!" The king ordered to his servants.

Two men approached Steve, one had a diamond sword in his hand and the other one and enchanted bow.

"These are some of the best weapons in the realm, choose wisely, because this weapon will be the one to slay the dragon"


	4. Chapter 4:The Awakening

Episode 1: The Awakening

Part 4

Steve looked at both weapons, after thinking for a few seconds he chose the bow, "Wise choice" The king said with a smile, "Now let's prepare for the party, we have a lot to celebrate for". Everyone cheered except for Steve, he was trying to get used to the idea that the fate of the village depended on spent the rest of the day practicing with the royal mentors, meanwhile the whole village was getting ready for the party,everyone was walking around with decorations and food, the servants were preparing a huge table on the center of the village SLASH Steve felt how one of the training swords hit him, "Steve please pay attention, if you're gonna use the bow then you have to keep your enemies far away from you" "Eh yeah...sorry Master i was a little distracted" Steve said in the ground

"sigh Steve i understand this is new for a villager like you but please try to focus"

"I will try"

"You'll have to try tomorrow, is late already and you need to go to the party, that's all for today"

Steve stood up and cleaned his clothes, he walked back to his house, his mother was waiting him there. "Steve you're late you have to get ready for the party, you'll dance with the king's daughter"

"I don't know how to dance"

"Don't worry, it's easy, just let yourself go with the music, your body will do the rest, come here i need to get you in this tuxedo"

Steve's mother helped him get in the suit.

"You look wonderful darling"

Steve didn't answer.

"What's wrong ? "

"I was thinking...what if i fail? I'm only 10"

"Don't worry, there's still a few for the dragon to come, also if the prophecy says you'll win then you have nothing to worry about"

Steve remained silent.

"sigh Son look me in the eyes, you are an amazing boy and you'll still be no matter what happens, just remember to always do what you think is right, remember to always fight for what you believe in, remember that there will always be people there to help you and never lose hope, you'll win i'm sure of that, ok? "

"Ok"

"That's my boy, now let's get moving the party will start soon"

Steve arrived to the party, after a brief speech from the king everyone started celebrating, the adults were talking, drinking, and eating in the tables, the kids were just playing around, Steve was sitting next to the king's daughter.

"So what's your name?" Steve tried to start a conversation.

"Ashleen"

"I like your name"

"Thanks"

"And what do you like to..."

"Look Steve, let's just stay silent, the sooner this ends the better"

"Hey Steve, wanna come and play?" Mira was playing with the other kids.

"I'm going Mira"

Richard stopped Steve.

"Steven, respect the king"

"I want play"

"You can always play later"

"Can i atleast go to the bathroom"

"Yeah but hurry up"

Steve went to the bathroom, when he was coming back he was hit by the ball the other kids were playing with.

"I'm sorry, can you kick it back"

Steve kicked it back.

"Can i play too?" Steve asked

"Yes of course"

Steve started playing with the other kids, his clothes were getting dirty but he didn't care, after a while a sudden scream interrupted the party.

"By the gods" The kid screamed.

One of the soldiers guarding the front gate was walking towards the kings table he has arrows all over his body and he limped.

"They...they are here...we couldn't stop them..." The guard collapsed to the ground.

The enemies started appearing from everywhere, creepers, skeletons, spiders, every one of those creatures that brave knights mention in their stories were attacking the village, even the Endermen

"Get the king to safety" The guard screamed.

Steve saw his dad looking for him.

"Steve where are you?!"

Steve ran towards him but suddenly Mira tackled him to save him from an incoming arrow.

"Are you ok?"She asked

"My father?" Steve looked again but Richard wasn't there anymore."Where did he go?"

"Kid, come here!" Mr. Derrick was calling them."Come one we can't lose time, we have to get you to safety Steve"

"I have to go look for my father" Steve said

"No we have to go to"

"I'll go look for my dad" Mira said

"I'll go with you"

"No Steve you can't go it's too dangerous!" Mr. Derrick insisted "Let her go, we have to take you out of here now"


	5. Chapter 5:The Awakening

Episode 1: The Awakening

Part 5

Steve had to risk. He couldn't leave his father behind, he HAD to find him and make sure he was safe. "Ok Mira, I'll come with you", he told her. Mr. Derrick shouted at him: "Please Steve, please listen to me. It's far too dangerous, your people need you alive to save them. Don't risk it, your father is a brave man, he'll be safe", but the little hero simply wouldn't listen. Mira took his hand and together they went in search of their parents, while Mr. Derrick followed, worried that something might happen to them. They ran as fast as they could, successfully dodging every arrow and monster they saw coming. It was hell in there: all the wood was burning, all the festoons had fallen down and too many people's lives were being taken away by the monsters. Mira's shoe got suddenly stuck in a tree root. "Steve, help me!". Steve's bow wouldn't suffice to cut the root. He actually needed a sword. "Don't worry. I'm here", said Mr. Derrick, starting to cut the root with his axe. As he started chopping, he realized they didn't have enough time; the monsters were behind them and they would have reached their location at any moment. The sage tried to chop faster, but the wood was too resistant. Just as he managed to free Mira's foot, a skeleton cought his leg. Steve tried to use his new bow, but his aim was still weak. "Go", said the sage. "No, there's no way we are leaving you here!". "I SAID GO! Can't you see there's no way you can free me? Go find your parents, before these monsters get you too!". The two children left him, regretting the fact that they hadn't listened to him before. Lance finally reached them and Mira took the chance to hug him. "Dad, I was so worried. We were looking for you, but Mr. Derrick…". "Don't say anything… I saw what happened. You're safe now. I'm here to protect you." Lance took his sword and defeated the monsters one by one, helped by the king's soldiers. As soon as that horrible nightmare was over, Steve asked Lance if he had seen his dad. "Steve… Your father…", "What? My father what?". He noticed two corpses surrounded by the king's soldiers. One of them was the king, while the other one was Richard, his father. "No… No… How did this happen?", Steve asked crying. A soldier approached him. "Your father died a honorable death, trying to save the king. You can only be proud of him."

The night passed, and as the sun came out of the horizon, Steve went out of his home with his mother, ready to attend the funeral. The colored landscape looked grey at the eyes of the sad child, and not even his mother or friends could make him feel better. Lance was already at the location of the burial, were two graves had been dug. He was ready to make his speech, in front of people from the whole realm. "We are here to recall the loss of two great men; our beloved king, who reigned well for decades, who gave us a worthy and proud life, and Richard, our dear friend, a real hero, who sacrificed himself for the sake of his people. May they rest in peace, and may the world bring justice to this misgrace.". After giving the condolences to Steve and his mother, he said " My dear Steve. I know that telling you this soon after what has happened might seem inappropriate, but trust me when I say there's no time. We've never come across such a strong attack, with so many monsters. This can only mean that the Ender Dragon has awaken, it's now a certainty. You are the chosen one, and you need to bring peace to this realm. In order to do so, in order to stop this catastrophes, you need to kill the Dragon. I know, it might seem too much to ask from a little boy, but you have a gift in you, a gift that will spare many lives. Are you up to this? Do you feel ready to take revenge on the Ender Dragon?". Having dried his tears, Steve said " Yes, Lance. Now more than ever." . " Very well. Come see me at the training grounds when you want. I've seen you throw those arrows and I've noticed that, before taking on your journey, you need to practice… a lot. Of course it might take us some time, and the more time passes the more the Dragon becomes stronger " .

Episode 1:The Awakening

Epilogue

"Can't we speed things up?"Steve was inpatient, "We'll have to make you as powerful as possible" "But you said yourself that the dragon might get stronger" "And you'll get stronger too" "Sorry Lance but i need to to this as soon as possible"

"Steve if Lance says trainning first is better then you should listen to him, remember that you're just still a kid " Steve's mom advised

One of the royal knights approached them"Actually, the Dragon must be very weak right now, i heard one of the sages in Capital City say that if we act fast there might be a possibility of defeating the dragon even without fighting him, if you and your mom,want i can take you to Capital City where you'll start the journey, i can also provide you a house there".

"You heard that mom, i can defeat the Dragon without training, can we go to Capital City"

"sigh There's not too much left for us here, and if you can actually defeat the Dragon, i guess we can"

"Ok then, get your things ready because you're traveling with me to Capital City tomorrow at dawn"


	6. Chapter 6:The Eye

Episode 2: The Eye :Written By Ps3gamer095

Part 1

10 years later.

A cloaked figure walks into a bar, he sit on a stool next to another client

"What can i do for you?"

"A glass of water"

"On the way"

"What are you here for? " The man next to him asked

"I was just thirsty"

"You come to a bar to drink water, really? Who are you?"

"Well i'm here because of you and as for who i am" The cloaked man pulled off the cloak"My name is Steve"

"Steve, you mean The Steve"

"Yep that Steve"

The man took out his sword "My name is Lex and let me say that coming to this bar was the worst mistake you made in your life,you got an idea of how many bounties you got on your head? "

"I stopped caring about bounties after the 9th"

The man attacked Steve and with a quick move he evaded the attack, the rest of the men in the bar stood up "He's Steve , the guy with a million gold coins on his head" One of the men recognised him, everyone took out their sword and started attacking, Steve took out his bow and starting shooting arrow to whoever got close to him.A man tried attacking from behind but Steve dodged him and with a fast counter attack he broke his leg, very few hits landed on Steve, most men ended up knocked out on the floor. After a brief fight only Steve and Lex were still standing.

"You might have beat all his fools, but you'll never defeat me." Lex was ready to attack

"Want a little advice?"

"An advice?"

"Always watch your back" Suddenly the barman grabbed Lex from behind and knocked him to the floor, then he took out a sword and put it on his neck.

"Thanks Dean"

"You know you can always trust the master of disguise Steve."

"Now let's take care of business"

"Ok, Lex my friend Steve has some questions for you"

"What do you want from me?"

"An address" Steve said "We're looking for a guy called The Eye"

"Why?"

"He might have some useful information on how to defeat certain legendary dragon"

"Well too bad because i don't know him"

"You sure?" Dean pressed the sword against Lex's throat "That's a shame"

"cough Okcough ok, i'll tell you...i don't know where he lives but i know two guys that might know where he lives, one works on the Royal Police, you know a corrupt cop, he goes by "Number 24" the other one is a rich guy, he lives in Diamond Street, house 255 "

"Thanks Lex you've been a good guy" Dean tied down Lex's hands

"What are you doing?"

"Well it turns out that the police has some interest in you, they'll pay you a little visit in a few minutes"

"What?! You can't do that!"

"We can Lex, we can" Steve and Dean got out of the bar.

"You think we're finally in the right track Steve? "

"I hope so Dean..." Something called Steve's attention,he noticed a familiar girl riding a horse

"What's wrong Steve?...Oh that , that's a girl Steve, i know you might have never seen one before but they're quite common"

"Shut up Dean, i think i know her"

Steve approached the girl.

"Mira?!"

"Steve?!"

Mira immediately got off her horse and hugged Steve.

"Mira! Mira what are you doing here?"

"Hey boy watch your hands" A rather old man told Steve

"Lance?"

"Look at you boy you're all an adult now."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well the situation on the village is ...really bad, so my dad say we might have better opportunities here"

"And how the search for the Ender Dragon going?" Lance asked

"It's taking it's time, but we're getting close"

"Hey don't mind me, i'm just here chillin' " Dean said

"Oh yeah, Lance, Mira this is Dean, he's helping me with the Ender Dragon"

"Nice to meet you son" Lance shook Dean's hand.

"Uh Steve i don't want to ruin this fine moment but we've got some things to do remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry but i gotta go, we're following a trail and it's better not to let it cool off"

"Yeah, we understand" Mira said

"Oh and where're you staying?" Steve asked "The Miner's Dent" Lance answered"It's the best we can pay for now"

"I've heard it's a …"beautiful" place...but yeah i gotta go, nice to see you again Mira"

"Good bye Steve"

Steve and Dean walked away.

"The rumor that we're looking for The Eye must be already spreading, and we already lost enough time with your little girlfriend back there"

"She's not my girlfriend"

"Don't worry it's a good, thing you're in love i'm glad you're finally growing"

"She's just a friend"

"Yeah whatever you say, where do you want to go first the number guy or the rich dude?"


	7. Chapter 7:The Eye

Episode 2: The Eye

Part 2

A lone rider enters Steve's old gets off his black horse, he's wearing dark clothes, his face is covered completely by a black mask,the only thing visible are his purple eyes.

He grabs a passerby by the collar of her blouse."Who is the leader of the village?" The dark figures asks with a deep distorted voice. "He lives in the house at the end of the street" The woman says terrorised, he lets the woman go, and starts to walk towards the house.

He suddenly enters the house, slamming the door.

"Who are you?" The leader screams

"Where is Steve?" The dark figure asks.

"By the gods, you're one of them aren't you?, i won't tell you anything!"

The man grabbed the village leader by the neck "You will tell me" "No i prefer to die before helping you awful creatures" "Ok"

Suddenly the leader's skin started to turn black and his eyes became purple,the man fell petrified in the rest of the village entered the house after hearing the screams.

"Now you'll tell me were the chosen one is if you don't want to suffer the same fate"

Steve

"I think we'll go with the rich guy first, i've got a feeling that he'll have some answers "Steve said

"Ok then, Diamond street it'll be"

"So where did you meet this Mira girl?" Dean asked after walking for a bit.

"She is a childhood friend, we used to play back in the village"

"And did that friendship ever got to something else?"

"We were 10"

"There's not age for love"

"Why can't you believe that a boy and a girl can be friends without being anything else?"

"Because 80 percent of the times they aren't just friends"

"Did you do a poll or something?"

"Anyway,we're here, Diamond Street, house 255"

"Should we ring the bell?"

"Unless you got a better way to get in the house of a potential criminal, yeah we should ring the bell"

Dean rang the house's bell, they waited for a bit.

"Looks like no one's home" Dean said

"Let's just wait for a bit"

Suddenly the door opened.

"If you're from the scouts or Noth's church then i'm not interested" An old man with a blank expression opened the door.

"No sir, we're here to make you an offer, my name is Steve and this is my assistant Steve"

"Assistant?"

"Just go with it"

"You don't look like serious business men, tell me why you're really here"

"The Eye" Steve said "We want to find him"

"Well you came to the wrong place"The man was about to close the door but Dean stopped him

"Do you have an idea of who Steve is? He's the chosen one, you know the one that will kill the Enderdragon with spells and his magic bow"

"And why do i exactly care?"

"Well you seem like a well know gentlemen, all a socialite by the look on your face, and what better publicity than helping the mighty chosen one to kill the Enderdragon? "

"Just go away"

"How much money do you want?" Steve asked

"Well just a couple million dollars might refresh my memory"

"You kidding me? You're a millionaire already, come on Dean let's go see Number 24 "

"Wait there a sec, we might have the money"

"Eh no Dean, we don't"

"Of course we do, i'm seeing a million dollars price tag over that silly head of yours "

"That's not how bounties work Dean"

"Let's say for a sec that … what's your name? sorry i forgot"

"Dexter"

"Ok, let's say for a sec that Dex manages to catch Steve and he gives him to the bandits that placed the bounty on Steve's head, he gets the million dollar bounty and then certain brave hero rescues poor Steve from to claws of the evil bandits"

"That's a terrible idea, and if you're the brave hero then i'm doomed"

"It doesn't sound that bad to me" Dex said "If you do that then i'd consider giving you the location of the eye"

"You crazy? What if Dean fails to rescue me?"

"You're talking about the master of disguise here, i won't fail don't worry, also do you think we've got better opportunities with a corrupt cop?"


End file.
